Dreamers Anthem
by Lynsanity
Summary: Avengers AU. Songfic-ish ... Aggie just wants one thing. To be a famous singer. She doesn't want it for money, only to be loved by millions. She may get that chance when she heads to New York. Her dreams come true when she joins the Avengers band. Now everyone loves her... Well not as much as the lead singer. May contain lemons in future. Lots of cussing
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely Ravens. I'm back with another disgrace against God. This will be much longer than my usual fics! Enjoy...

Aggies description: Bright blue hair and brown eyes. Wears dark makeup and basically everything from Hot Topic or Spencer's. So borderline emo. She is quite thin but used to be very chubby. She is also a little short. Standing at around 5'6. Yes she is in highschool, but she is 18.

* * *

 **-Intro-**

{Aggie's POV}

Let's get one thing straight. I love music. It is my everything. I could feel the music in my heart. Literally. My friends had brought me to a concert for some band called "The Drowning" and the music was so loud, I could feel the beat vibrating in my chest. The screaming of hormonal girls and the sent of sweat mixed with alcohol took over my senses. I loved it. I never felt more at home. The boys on stage played with fire. Their fingers pricking at the strings and letting out a tune that felt as if it would break the ground beneath me. Their dark makeup smudged and smearing to show off their rock style. Some of them took off their shirts and threw them to fans, causing an uproar of excitement. I just stare and observe. Every key, every lyric, every rhythm. My friend Shara taps my arm and says something to me, but I can't hear her. Something along the lines of "This is awesome" or maybe "He is so fucking hot". Not completely sure. Even if I did hear her, I wouldn't answer. I was too mesmerized in the lead singer. Not his looks or even his voice. I want what he has. I want to be adored by fans and do what I love. I want to sing in a band.

I want to be famous.

...

A packed blue suitcase sat by the door along with a few other items. My hand was on the doorknob and I stood there listening to the last words my parents would say before I left.

"Are you stupid? You are just going to go straight to New York? This won't work, you shouldn't get your hopes up. You aren't special."

My mother screams at me and I refuse to look at her. She didn't want me to go. Not because she loved me, but because she didn't believe in me. When I told my parents, they flipped. Dinner ended immediately. Things were said. Lots of things. Suddenly my father grabs my mothers arm and pulls her away from me.

"It's okay honey. Let her go. Once she steps out, we have no daughter."

Tears clouded my eyes and I choke back a sob. If I leave I lose my family. If I don't, I'll be miserable forever. I still love them dearly, but too many things were said and none of that can be taken back. I need to go. It's for the best. This is the only way I will find happiness. With my grip tightening on the doorknob, I slowly turn it and open the wooded cream colored door. My right foot hovers and steps over onto the porch. No going back. Only the future.

After that first step, I felt like nothing could stop me. I made my way down the porch step and to the bus stop with my baggage in hand. I had finally saved up enough money to live out my dream. I may not have a lot, but I could still do it. Go to New York and become the greatest singer ever known. Well at least with a cheap apartment.

As the blue bus parks in front of me, I let out a sigh. The doors open and I step on. I'm actually doing it. There is a seat in the very back that I immediately occupy. Only seven other people were on. I look out the steamed up window and wipe it with my palm. One last glance. The bus starts moving and my house grows smaller and smaller in the distance. Once it is completely gone, I sit back and put on my headphones. The song I choose was "I Always Knew" by Jem. Perfect for my mood

 _I always knew I would one day be here_

 _But I couldn't be a puppet on a string_

 _I've had my fights often I've been KO'd_

 _But I've got back up no I won't give in_

 _And now I know how it works_

 _If you're too nice, you lose_

First I will find a hotel. Hopefully something cheap but not too bad. I'll work on getting the apartment after I find a temporary job. Just so I have income along with the money I currently have. That way I won't become broke within like a week. I had been working three jobs to get where I am now. Babysitting, fast food, and even a stupid clothing store for pregnant women.

 _I'm gonna make it to the top well let me show you_

 _And if I have got to toughen up then that is what I'll do_

 _But don't make me a monster baby you'd be crazy that's for sure_

 _Becoming a bitch is not what I got into music for_

My band was pretty pissed I was leaving. Well I wouldn't call it a band. It was just me and two guys named Austin and Zach who play the guitar and keyboard. We basically got together for practice. They were upset because I was the only girl who would listen to their cheesy music. They'll do fine without me though. I'm sure they'll find some other girl to join the dork squad. I guess I'll miss them. They are fun guys…

 _Remember back to a bench in Wales_

 _Where two young boys started mocking me_

 _I looked at them thought I'll show you one day_

 _But I didn't fight or stand up for me_

 _And that young girl's learnt the hard way_

 _If you're too nice, you lose_

The only real thing that's worrying me is finding an agent and a group to sing with. I mean, I'm not known by anyone. Doesn't matter. I'll figure it out. Don't stress it. You can do this. You deserve this. To be famous. To rise to the top. Agents will come crawling to you and people will beg to listen to whatever you sing.

 _I'm gonna make it to the top well let me show you_

 _And if I have got to toughen up then that is what I'll do_

 _But don't make me a monster baby you'd be crazy that's for sure_

 _Becoming a bitch is not what I got into music for_

My parents can kiss my ass. This is my future. No, they aren't your parents anymore, they said it themselves. Just me now. I'm in charge. Nothing will stop me. I'll be my own number one fan. And absolutely nothing will get in my way.

 _I'll make it crystal clear_

 _I am not going anywhere_

 _As long as there is music_

 _I'll be here, here_

 _I'm gonna make it to the top well let me show you_

 _And if I have got to toughen up then that is what I'll do_

 _But don't make me a monster baby you'd be crazy that's for sure_

 _Becoming a bitch is not what I got into music for_

 _I'm gonna make it to the top well let me show you_

 _And if I have got to toughen up then that is what I'll do_

 _I've sold you a million baby not just maybe that's for sure_

 _Given the chance I'll show you I can sell a zillion more_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Chase! Wait!" I pant as I try to desperately catch up to the man I'm calling out to. He stop and looks at me annoyed. I stand in front of him gasping for breath.

"I… Was… Hoping… You could… Meet with me about… Representing me as my… Agent."

I look up at him with the sweetest smile I can manage. A few strands of hair fall over my face and he glares.

"Look kid, don't waste your time. Lemme guess. You want a big shot career for drugs and money?"

Did this asshole just just me based on my looks. Or does that happen a lot to him? Either way, I was taken back and look at him a bit offended. Seriously was it the chains or the eyeliner? I have never even done drugs. Okay I took a Benadryl and got sleepy afterwards. That doesn't count right?

"Um… No. I wanna become a big shot because I love music and I have what it takes." He turns away and doesn't seem to listen to what I just said.

"I'm late for a meeting. Thanks a lot kid."

And like that, another one was gone. No one will even listen to me. I knew this would be hard, but damn. Not a single agent will even hear me sing. They all assume I'm talentless. Just another body taking up space on the sidewalk. I look down at my boots and try very hard not to break down. Maybe I'm not good…

I shake that thought off and smile. That's ridiculous. I am good. I know I am. My hand reaches into my pocket and I pull out a little bit of cash. I'll take a break then try again. That other guy will be there after lunch I'm sure. Walking down the side of the road, I make my way to a not completely packed coffee shop. Which is unusual for New York. I walk inside and order a regular coffee.

"That'll be 3.50." Man coffee is freaking expensive here. I didn't even ask for cream or sugar. I pay anyway and make my way to an empty table. When I take a sip of my hot drink, I frown at the taste. It was a little too watery. Gross. New York has shitty coffee. New York has shitty people. New York is shitty place.

Okay that's not true. I'm just all pissy because I can't get anyone to listen to me. It's actually pretty cool here. All the lights and different things to see. There is this super sweet lady in the apartment next to me. Plus I enjoy the sound of traffic outside. It's oddly relaxing.

Suddenly a familiar song plays over the coffee shop speakers. There is no lyrics, but it is still recognizable. The song was "Feel the Light" by Jennifer Lopez. don't even realize my lips part and I start singing softly to it.

 _"Here I go_

 _Here I go_

 _Feel better now_

 _Feel better now_

 _Here I go_

 _Here I go_

 _It's better now_

 _Feel better now_

 _Do you remember when we fell under_

 _Did you expect me to reason with thunder_

 _I still remember when time was frozen_

 _What seemed forever was just a moment_

 _Hurry up, hurry up_

 _There's no more waiting_

 _We're still worth saving_

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining in the dark of night_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back_

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining like the stars tonight_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back_

 _Here I go_

 _Here I go_

 _Feel better now_

 _Feel better now_

 _Here I go_

 _Here I go_

 _It's better now_

 _Feel better now_

 _I still remember when things were broken_

 _But put together the cracks will closin'_

 _Hurry up_

 _Hurry up_

 _There's no more waiting_

 _We're still worth saving_

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining in the dark of night_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a longshot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back_

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining like the stars tonight_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a longshot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back_

 _You and I can have it all tonight_

 _So let's bring it back it to light_

 _Now we have another chance to fly_

 _Another chance to make it right_

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining in the dark of night_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back_

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining like the stars tonight_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining like the stars tonight_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back_

 _Here we go_

 _Here we go_

 _Feel better now_

 _Feel better now_

 _Here we go_

 _Here we go_

 _It's better now_

 _Feel better now…"_

I smile softly as the song ends and suddenly a hand slams on my table, making me jump and nearly spill my coffee. Looking up, there is a man now in front of me. He is wearing black sunglasses and a heavy coat. The man was black and I don't want to seem racist, but he was seriously intimidating looking.

"Nick Fury, you got a voice kid. Looking to let it be heard." Wait did he say what I think he said? What? Oh my god was this really happening. Was he serious?

"U-uh yeah. I was actually. No one would give me a shot."

He smirks and reaches into his jacket, pulling out a card. "Come by for auditions."

Auditions?

I open my mouth to question what he meant, but he had already adjusted his glasses and left. I hold the card in my hand and read it carefully. He seems pretty legit. In fact, he seemed familiar. Fury. Fury… Wait…

As in Mr. Fury the producer?!

"Oh my god thank you!" I shout and stand up only to realize my outburst caused several customers to stare at me. "Oh s-sorry." I blush and sit back down to finish my disgusting expensive coffee with a smile on my face. I finally got a chance. Everything will be just fine. Even if it doesn't go well, at least you know some people are listening. You just may not realize they are.


	3. Chapter 3

The card said to be at the plaza by two in the afternoon. I had made sure to come just a little bit early, not wanting to take any chances. My hair was pulled back in a super tight ponytail. I didn't want to dress too nice, or it would take away from my personality. A black tank top hugged my torso and my jacket hung off my shoulder a bit. My skinny jeans were ripped to shreds. I definitely did not over dress. However, I took extra time to do my makeup. So atleast I tried and put in some effort.

The plaza was quite large. There weren't any seats, probably for concerts. The stage was very large and the light fixtures looked incredibly complicated. For a bit, I was the only one. So I reached into the bag I brought with me and pull out my headphones. I put them on and hit play. The song had no lyrics, only a melody composed of piano and violin tunes. My taste in music is actually pretty diverse. Which surprised a lot of people. Hell, I even like some country music.

My eyes close and I let a small smile form on my lips. My moment of serenity is short lived when a few people walk into the plaza. Most were men, a few girls. They all appeared to be the same type of people. They looked as if this was a competition. All dressed fairly nice and appropriate for a meeting. Damn I feel out of place. The man from the other day, Nick Fury, suddenly walks onto the stage.

"Okay people! Here's how it's gonna be. You come up and sing then sit your asses back down. When everyone has gone, I'll pick who made the cut." When he finishes speaking, two other men walk onto stage, along with a girl. One had black hair and an interesting facial hair design. He wore a dress shirt and black dress pants. His black sunglasses completed the outfit. The other was a man with blonde hair who was extremely built. He wore a blue shirt with a stare on the front. He looks like a sweetie pie. The girl, who I might add was beautiful, had red hair. She wore a tight black tank top with something written on it. Are they other auditioners?

"Oh and these are your other judges. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff. All from the band Avengers. Got it? Good. Who's first?"

I yank my headphones off and my eyes widen at his words. Avengers? I wasn't a huge fan but I sure as hell knew who they were. That's who I'll be singing in front of? Oh my god.

"I'll go first!" A tall blonde walks up to the stage with her guitar and sets it up over her shoulder. Should I have brought an instrument? I look around and realize everyone has one. Well shit.

The blonde girl plays some song by who I believe is Natasha Bedingfield. Whoever the hell that is. Time went by fast and only two people were left. Some guy with purple hair and me. I don't like being last so I think I'll go-

"My turn!"

Gosh dammit.

When he went on stage, his voice was beautiful. I was shocked. I have no clue what the song was, but he sang it perfectly. He will so nail this. Whatever this was. Are we going to be in a commercial or something? When I look over at the judges, they seem unamused. How? This guy was great!

When he finished he gave a cute goofy grin and went to sit back down. Can't wait to see who's next and can top that. Wait…

"Next?" I hear Fury call out and I turn red. Suddenly I'm nervous. I stand up from my seat and walk to the stage slowly. I can hear the others snickering at my stiff frame. When I center myself in front of everyone, I grow pale. What song was I going to sing? How had I not thought of this!?

Fury smiles at me and nudges the one I think was Tony. He whispers something and gives me a nod to go on. Okay think. Just pick something that you won't mess up on. Not too hard. Of all the days I wouldn't have a song. Thanks brain!

My lips part and I sing the only thing that comes to mind.

 _"Row, row, row your boat_

 _Gently down the stream,_

 _Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily_

 _Life is but a dream_

 _Row, row, row your boat_

 _Gently down the brook,_

 _If you catch a little fish_

 _Please let it off the hook_

 _Row, row, row your boat_

 _Gently down the creek,_

 _If you see a little mouse_

 _Listen to it squeak_

 _Row, row, row your boat_

 _Gently down the river,_

 _If the river gets you wet_

 _Don't forget to shiver_

 _Row, row, row the boat_

 _Gently to the shore,_

 _If you see a lyin' bear_

 _Don't forget to roar_

 _Row, row, row your boat_

 _Watch the water flow,_

 _Rowing's fun but rowing's hard_

 _That is what I know_

 _Row, row, row your boat_

 _Gently down the lake,_

 _Don't stand up and rock the boat_

 _That's a big mistake!_

 _Row, row, row your boat_

 _See the water run,_

 _Rowing here and rowing there_

 _Oh we're almost done_

 _Row, row, row your boat_

 _Gently down the stream,_

 _Ha ha fooled ya all_

 _I'm a submarine_

 _Row, row, row your boat_

 _Gently down the stream,_

 _Merrily merrily, merrily, merrily_

 _Life is but a dream."_

Oh my god fucking kill me.

Every starts busting out laughing and I look down extremely embarrassed and even a little ashamed. God I felt stupid. Row Row Row Your Boat? Are you kidding me? That's the song I picked. I hate myself so much right now. The laughing continues for what seems like forever, but then it's interrupted by something. Clapping. I look up and all of the judges are clapping. Why are they clapping!

"Well I don't know about you, but I think we have our winner." Fury says and Tony gives me a thumbs up.

They all walk onto the stage and Steve pats me on the back "Congrats!"

The Luther people who auditioned look at me angrily and storm out. The purple haired guy smiles at me and waves as if to wish me luck. How sweet. Though I don't know why I need it. I still don't know anything.

I look at them confused and Natasha giggles.

"You'll get used to them, I promise."

"I'm sorry… But what did I win? I'm really confused." I look up at Steve and he smirks down at me. I feel like they are all in on some huge secret and I am the only one who doesn't have a clue what the hell is going on.

"Well.. This audition was for our new female singer in the band. Our lead singer kicked out the last chick and we needed a replacement."

"So...I'm in the Avengers now?"

"Correct."

This is a good day.


End file.
